


Drops of Kisses

by FormidablePassion



Series: Profound Bond 100 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Profound100 Challenge, Rain, Storm - Freeform, pb100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 19:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19046947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormidablePassion/pseuds/FormidablePassion
Summary: Warm rain quickly soaks through thin pajamas.Lightning flashes, illuminating intense blue eyes.Skin wet and inviting.This was written for the Profound Bond Server 100 word challenge. This was the first prompt of the 2019 year:Storm





	Drops of Kisses

Warm rain quickly soaks through thin pajamas. 

Lightning flashes, illuminating intense blue eyes. 

Skin wet and inviting. 

The crack of thunder rumbling through them.

Bodies finally coming together.

Lips pressing and parting. 

Chests heaving as hands slip over summer warmed flesh.

Hearts beating as loud as thunder.

Love striking as hot as lightning. 

“What are you doing here?” Words lost to his mouth, to the wind. 

“Let me show you.” 

Dean’s body asked questions. 

Cas’ answered. 

Rapture. Contentment. Happiness. Delight. 

Laughter whisked away on the wind. 

Pleasure cascading with the rain.

Whispered words heard loud and clear.

_ I love you. _


End file.
